A Deadly Fight (TKC One Shots)
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: Sadie Kane never would have thought that she would ever get this sick - especially in the peak of her relationship with Anubis. [I am continuing with one shots as of now, and will do requests. :)]
1. In Sickness and In Health

S

A

D

I

E Chapter One: Sewer Rats

'Ello again, Sadie Kane here. [Quit making out, I've started!]

Sooo, not much had been happening, but I thought I'd tell you all about something pretty traumatizing that happened to me just a few weeks ago. [Seriously, Carter! Stahp!] I am still recovering in the infirmary, but Carter and Zia are currently snogging right outside of the door. Yeah, I can hear them in here! I've been trying to get them to move for half an hour now, seriously, do they not need air?! (Carter says that he heard that, and that Anubis and I aren't very sneaky in the Underworld. Shut up, Carter!)

I guess I'll give you all an update really quick on what's happened after defeating Apophis. It's been two whole years, sorry about that. Well, Carter and Zia, pretty sure you get where in their relationship they are by this point. Walt is now completely healed, so he is no longer hosting Anubis by choice, but he still follows his path. Us.. Well, it wasn't really working out. We broke up, but just Walt and I. Anubis is still mine, wink wink. No, really. Walt left me for Jaz, who knew, right? But, we are still friends. No, not 'friends,' but just friends. I like it. And, I still get to visit Annie (he hates that name) in the Duat whenever I please, as long as Shu's busy, he's still keeping tabs on us.

The gods aren't distant anymore, and we get to see Bast and Bes more often, which I am very happy about. Dad and mum have Annie fetch us more often for visits, too, which is even better, because Anubis and I always sneak away when they're focused on Carter, so that we can have us time. And, no, not _that _kind of us time. We usually just sit, talk, hold hands, and occasionaly kiss. I love it.

But anyways, it all started about two or three months ago.

I was teaching Magic 101, when I started feeling nauseated, and not right. I clutched my stomach, and stopped talking, or rather, teaching. Alyssa was the one who came up to me. "Are you okay, Sadie?" She asked me. I forced a smile, and nodded my head. I opened my mouth to talk, hoping I wouldn't vomit all over the poor girl.

"Yeah, but I think you guys need a break, and I'm a tad tired. Class is dismissed," I say, slowly standing up and heading upstairs to my room and slipping under the covers of my bed. I groaned. Feeling nauseated was the _worst. _Then I heard a knock on my door. _Uhhghh._

"Whaaat?" I groan, turning over to face the door. I wasn't feeling well, I just wanted to be left alone. Then, Carter walked in.

"Are you okay? Walt and Alyssa told me that you stopped class early." He said, coming in and closing the door behind him. Um, come in? I rolled my eyes.

"Just feeling a bit under the weather," I tell him, turning back over and closing my eyes, which was my silent plea for him to exit the premisis, also known as my room. Luckily, he got the message and left.

The next day, during breakfast, I went into this awful coughing fit, like, a coughing spell, and I couldn't catch my breath. I covered my mouth with a nearby napkin, and when I was had a second to catch my breath, I looked at the napkin and saw what I had coughed up, which did _not _look healthy. I was coughing up this rusty looking green stuff, and worst than that, blood. Carter, who is right next to me, sees the blood. His eyes widened, and I keep coughing and wheezing. He grabbed me and Jaz by the arm, and took me into the infirmary. He quickly had Jaz take an x-ray of my chest, while I clutched my chest. There was blockage in my throat or something like that, I wasn't sure. I really couldn't breathe.

Eventually, I stopped coughing and wheezing, and the x-ray results show up. I snuck a peek on there, and it looked like there were spots filled with fluid. "Well? What is it?" Carter asked Jaz nervously. She bit her lip.

"It looks like it's just some kind of pneumonia. I'll just give you some antibiotics, Sadie. You'll be fine." Wrong, and wrong. My illness doesn't go away for three weeks. And, there was a new symptom: My knee hurt, a lot. It felt like someone was stabbing me there, and it was a bit swollen. I figured that I just stepped on it wrong, or twisted it, so I tried to ignore it. I had trouble walking because of it.

For the next two weeks, I stay in bed, because my symptoms don't go away. The next day, I woke up, and I was barely breathing. I couldn't get any air in. Carter, being the concerned brother he was, ran into my room. I was seriously ill.

"Sadie?!" He exclaimed. Carter said that my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and that he didn't know what was going on, so he rushed me to the E.R. It was terrifying.

At the E.R., I just sat on the bed, couching and wheezing once I woke up. The doctor gave me oxygen, and ordered an x-ray, for my chest. They said that my lungs were completely white, and filled with fluid. I didn't get enough oxygen, and my lung failed. I had to have a lung biopsy, and I absolutely hate needles and surgery. I almost passed out again when I found out that I was in the hospital. They said that it was the only way to save my life, which was very terrifying. They sedated me, and the started.

They were required to go into my lung with a Brocoscope, and do a biopsy of my lung. They found out that I had Distiminated Blastomicosis, (Didtim-inate-ed Blast-oe-my-cose-is), which is a system-wide disease by a bacteria called Blastomicese Dermatididus. (Bla-Stow-my-seas Dur-muu-tit-I-dus) They were fungal spores colonized in the air sacs of my lungs, which caused my severe pneumonia. The fungal spores spread to my blood stream, then into my bones, which caused my knee pain. The doctors said that this only occurs in about 1 in 50,000 people, and can lead to death. My mortality was only 40%, which was very scary.

They started me on drug therapy, using Lymosal, and Potarisum B., which are very tough drugs. I was going to get worse before I got better, so the doctors put me into a medical-induced coma. I know that Amos, Carter, and Anubis were by my side the whole time. A lot of people die at hospitals, unfortunately, so he was fine to be there. He held my hand a lot, which comforted me, because it felt like there was no hope for me. I'm glad he was there for me.

Over the first forty days, my lungs collapsed over 16 times, making my chest require chest tubes so that it wouldn't collapse again. The doctors said that they had never seen anyone survive through their lungs collapsing 16 times, so my chances of living were very slim, but I think that Anubis and dad were making sure that I didn't enter the underworld. I was put in the I.C.U., as well.

After a few weeks, the doctors started to notice a difference in me, for the better. The doctors slowly weaned me from sedation, since my vitals were picking up. When I finally woke up, the first thing that I was conscious of was a warm pair of lips on mine; Anubis. I kissed back best as I could, since I was still weak, but I still felt him smile through the kiss.

As soon as I was awake, everyone knew that I was going to live - Carter said that it was a miracle. They said that moist soil, or decomposed matter, like leaves, normally found in the American West, is usually where the fungus is contracted from. We all think that I got it from the side of the house we live in, since they were replacing the nearby sewer system. I was outside for a barbeque around the time that I started getting sick. I probably ingested the fungus then.

The fungus is still in me now, but I'll eventually heal, in a month or so. The doctors said that it's impossible to completely avoid the fungus that I ingested, but they said that it most likely won't happen again to me. It was truly the most traumatizing experience of the year.

Oh, hold on, Anubis is here! [Shut up Annie, I'm almost done! Yeesh!]

Okay, well, thanks for the rude INTERUPTION, Anubis! Goodness!

We'll save you a room at Brooklyn House, if you're willing to deal with _this _dysfunctional family.


	2. Faking It (Sanubis)

**2. FAKE**

**Sooo I decided to continue with different one-shots in this book, because this idea came to me when I was listening to a Paramore song, "Anklebiters." Not based off of it, my idea just came from it. I'm probably going to write a lot of Sanubis, but I can do other pairings if requested, I'm flexible! Haha. Anywaaays, enjoy this Sanubis fluffff!**

3rd Person Point of View

Sadie had been acting strange lately. And not the sick kind of strange, the worrying kind. She was being _nice _to people. No, not her version of nice, a sickening sweet kind of nice, and this is Sadie Kane we're talking about.

Needless to say, a lot of the magicians liked the change. But Carter, Anubis, Bast and Amos thought different. Carter thought that the inevitable had happened, and that this Sadie was a shabti - Zia thought he was paranoid. They had a long chat about 'shabti accusations.' Bast missed the old Sadie, her _real _kitten; she liked Sadie's real personality; the snarky, witty, and sarcastic 14 year old she had known for seven years, give or take. Amos thought that she was mad, or that she had done something awful and unforgiveable, and that she was just an awful liar.

But Anubis, was just plain annoyed. Seriously, what drives _Sadie Kane, _to wear dresses, and act sweet? Nothing. I was also annoying, how she was acting. He knew she was faking it all, and he just wanted his old girlfriend back. He had 'moved in,' more or less, and was quite startled when he had gone to see Sadie one morning smiling while talking to Carter, and wearing a _sundress. _

Anyways, it was breakfast one morning when he finally snapped. Sadie was smiling, sitting up straight, as she laughed at one of Julian's jokes; Julian, of all people! Anubis leaned against the doorframe of the deck, just watching her until he spoke up.

"I don't know what _shit _you're trying to pull, Sadie Kane, but it is not you, and you need to cut the act, because it's annoying and I just want the _old _Sadie back." And with that, he walked out of the house. Sadie's smile dropped, and she bit her lip, feeling guilty as everyone sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I kind of like this Sadie, she's nice now..." Zia said, breaking the silence, trailing off when Walt glared at her. Sadie rolled her eyes, threw her napkin on the table, and ran upstairs to her room, changing her clothes. Her combat boots, jeans, leather jacket and t-shirt. No more dresses.

She had only acted that way because she hated always being the one to get yelled at for being the way she was - sarcastic, witty, and snarky Sadie. So, she thought she'd try something new.. And fake. But apparently, _some _people didn't like that. Part of her was thinking _Thank the gods, _while the other half was thinking, _I shouldn't have changed at all. _Because, all she really wanted was his approval.. Anubis'. And she didn't get that. He liked the real Sadie. Which is actually another reason why she fell in love with him.

Sadie walked back downstairs to the front door to see Anubis in the yard, leaning against a tree, just sitting there. She sighed, then opened the door, walking towards him. When she got close, she leaned her head on his shoulder and waited for him to notice.

"I see you decided to change your look back." Sadie looked up at him to see that he was still looking forward. She nodded her head, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry, Anubis," she told him, closing her eyes. Anubis sighed, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, looking down at her.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be honest, sometimes, I have no idea what goes through your mind," he told her, now smiling. Sadie smiled.

"Me neither."

And with that, they kissed, and all was forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Cliche ending, I know, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**-ImAliAndImFabulous0218**


	3. Clouded Thoughts (Sanubis and Zarter)

**Decode (Sanubis)**

**Inspired by Paramore, again, haha. Love their music! Oh, and beware, this chapter gets a tad bit fluffy! Anyways, enjoy! :))**

_"How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?"_

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

"You need to make a decision, Sadie. Staying, or going? No pressure." Carter told me. I had been sick for the past few days, but Carter, Zia, Walt and I had been called to the underworld for a very important meeting, with _a lot _of the gods. By a lot, I mean almost all of them. Anubis, dad, Isis, Anubis, Bes, Horus, Anubis, Khonsu, Bast, etc. etc.

_"Sadie! _Are you coming or not?" Carter asked me again, getting irritated. I mean, how am I supposed to answer when a special _someone _won't get out of my mind?

"Uh, I don't know.." I told him, fiddling with my fingers. By 'I don't know,' I meant, 'Will I be able to talk to my boyfriend.' My sentences have two meanings. Sometimes. Carter sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can sit next to dog boy. Now, hurry up! We're late," he tells me. _He's caught on._

I smirk, then create the portal to the Hall of Judgement, where the meeting would be held, then run quickly through, before being met with someone's hard shoulder, and falling down on my bum.

"Oomph! Watch where you're going you lazy -"

"Actually, I think you need to watch where _you _place your portals, Sadie." I then look at who I ran into, and I see Anubis. Of course.

"..Oh.. Hi Anubis!" I said to him, smiling. He raised his eyebrows, then held out his hand to help me up. I noticed that Carter had already closed the portal, and was in an intense conversation with Horus about who knows what. Zia was holding his hand _(uck) _next to him, face-palming. I didn't see Walt, so he must already be in the conference room, which was basically the same room that we had had that competition with Khonsu, and when Bes lost his _ren._

Anubis pulled me up, and then lead me to the conference room, where most of the gods were seated, looking bored. The room looked bigger than I remembered it, but they must have renovated it since the last time I saw it, a year ago. We sat down next to each other, and my eyes scanned the room, looking for Walt. I frowned when I saw that he was looking pained, but then I noticed, that he was by Set. Who was currently talking his ear off. _Poor boy. _I had experienced myself how boring, and how _long, _Set's rants could be. He talks about literally everything, from his failed attempt at destroying North America, to how much he hates his wife Nepthys. _How did they even get married anyways?_

Anubis kept our hands together underneath the table, and I smiled to myself. How does he do these things? He can make me feel so many different emotions, yet he's a _god. _As in, he's _5000 years old. _Yet, I love him.. But, then again, he looks and acts like a teenager, so I guess that helps. Plus, he's _really _nice. Looking. _Especially _when he's in his formal Egyptian wear, with the kilt and.. Nothing else..

"Sadie!" I snap my head over to my dad, who had called my name. "Did you hear what I just said?" He asks. I purse my lips, then nod my head yes. He raises his eyebrows. "Okay, so what did I just say?" I widen my eyes, then look around the room, seeing that everyone was now quiet. _Aha._

"..That.. It's time to start the meeting..?" I say, wincing, when I see him nod, looking surprised.

"Nice guess, but no." _Shoot. _" I said, would you like some water?" I shook my head, biting my lip. _Whoops. _I glare at Anubis when he isn't looking. _If he wasn't on my mind so much, things like _this _wouldn't happen. _

Horus then walks into the room, followed by the rest of the gods, plus Carter and Zia, who sit a few chairs away. Horus then goes to the front of the room, and claps his hands twice, saying that it was time to start the meeting, then begins this 'speech' on how happy he was to be the "Head God" again, which confused me for a moment, until I remembered that time passes faster in the duat. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Set roll his eyes, then groan, very loudly. Walt now looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head from anger.

Set then groans, again, causing Horus to huff, stop his speech, then look at him. "I there a problem here, Set?" Set grimaces.

"Yes. This is boring, get on with it," he groans. I rolled my eyes. _Why does he have to be so melodramatic? _Horus pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Anubis sniggering quietly. I give him a pointed look, and he stops, but he still looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"Anubis!" I whisper - shouted. He looks at me, and I glare at him. "Behave," I whisper. He rolls his eyes, then nods, leaning back in his chair. I swear, sometimes he reminds me so much of Set with his personality, it's scary.

"Then go color or something!" Horus exclaimed, and Set rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table. Horus shook his head, then started talking about the real reason that we were all gathered there. "As you all know, I, and my lovely colleague Carter, defeated Apophis a few years ago." I stopped him there.

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh, she helped too. Kind of." I scowled, but he continued. Anubis squeezed my hand under the table. "And, as a thanks, I'd like to throw a congratulatory anniversary party." I scrunched my nose up at the thought of a party; with the _gods. _I'd rather sit at home and watch a movie with _Carter. _

"What about last year?" I hear Walt ask.

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot about it last year, so I didn't bother." Horus explained warily, waving away the conversation with his hand.

"Are we done here?" Set asked. Horus rolled his eyes again, then nodded. Set immediately jumped up from his seat and vanished away in a crimson mist. _Impatient gods._

"Yeah, yeah, that was all, good bye." With that, most of the gods vanished in a mist, and the only people that were left was Zia, Carter, Anubis and I.

"Well, alright then. Short, uneventful meeting. Let's go!" Zia said, dragging Carter into the next room where he created the portal back to Brooklyn House. I then looked at Anubis, who had his head resting on his arms, with his eyes closed. I could tell he wasn't asleep though, because his thumb was tracing circles on the back of my hand.

"Sadie, hurry up!" Walt exclaimed, half way through the portal. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I told him, waving him away. He then stepped into the portal, leaving only me and Anubis. I took in his appearance for a moment, looking at his features. I think he felt me staring at him, because he smirked, his eyes still closed. Then, he opened his chocolate colored eyes, just staring at me before he spoke. But, I was too focused on him for me to hear.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You're always drifting off," he explains, cocking his head to the side like a jackal, which I found absolutely adorable. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I told Anubis. He nods, then stands up, pulling me up with him. We walk through the portal hand in hand, back to Brooklyn House.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, how was that? I actually like this one, I just think that Anubis is so cute! Even though he's fictional. And, in real Egyptian mythology, isn't cute. Or young looking. Pity.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! By the way, I'm taking requests for any TKC pairing now, for one shots. The only pairing I don't think I'll do it Walt/Sadie, but if you really want me too, I will, because I love pleasing people. :)**

**Have an amazing day!**

**~Haley**

**AKA**

**ImAliAndImFabulous**


	4. Breaking Up (Strictly Sanubis)

Breaking Up

_"Test him. Break up with him - no, not for real, just to how he reacts. If he's hurt, than he loves you." _Words that Sadie's brother uttered just a few hours ago. She was now in her room with Anubis, just chatting.

"Anubis?" She asked.

"Mm?" He replied, his eyes closed.

"How would you feel if we broke up?" Sadie asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He opened his eyes.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Sadie narrowed her eyes. _Fine?! He'd be fine with it?! Drastic times call for drastic measures, death boy._

"Because I think we should."

"Okay. Any reason why?"

"Wait.. You're _okay _with this?!" She exclaimed, sitting up. Anubis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Wha- do we need to do this again? Why aren't you upset?!"

"If you want to break up, then why are you upset with me being okay with it?" He asked, confused.

"Because I don't want to break up!" She said, now upset herself.

"Okay then! Why are you getting upset?"

"Because you were okay with breaking up!" Sadie exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Of course I was!"

"Why?!"

"Because I knew you were lying!" He told her, still lying down. Sadie was now confused.

"Ho - " Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Please, you're Sadie Kane. If you wanted to break up, it wouldn't have been casual," he told her.

"..Oh. So, why did you say you would've been fine if we did?" She asked, lying back down next to him.

"I lied." He said, wrapping his arm around his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because if you wanted to break up, it should be mutual." Anubis said simply, closing his eyes again.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions sometimes, you know that?" He pointed out, smiling. Sadie looked up at him, then leaned up and pecked his lips quickly.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

"More questions?" Sadie nodded her head.

"No."

"Okay, do you love me?" She rephrased the question.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why is that good?" Anubis asked.

"Because I'd slap you if you didn't."

"I'd count on it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's so short, it was longer in my head, but I didn't quite know how to get it into words and onto paper, in writing. This was just a random one shot that came in my head when I was listening to the radio, when they were doing this segment where they call men, and ask if they would like free flowers to give to a woman they love, while his girlfriend was listening in on the conversation. If he gave out a different name to put on the card, and if it was a woman, the girlfriend would freak out because they assumed he was cheating on her, but now she knew. **

**Yeah, anyways, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and anything else, it really means a lot! More to come soon!**

**Luv,**

**~ImAliAndImFabulous0218~**


End file.
